1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter of the present invention is a wax product for treatment of or setting up a human hairstyle. The wax product of the present invention contains a composition comprising a wax or wax-like substance, a non-volatile hydrophobic oil that is a liquid at room temperature and an easily volatilized hydrophobic substance that is a liquid or gaseous material at room temperature.
2. Description of Related Art
Styling wax compositions are known products for hair treatment. They particularly find application in putting short to medium length hair in a fashionable hairstyle and impart hold and luster as well as stabilize, condition and fix the hairstyle. They provide the hairstyle with shape and luster. Conventional hair wax is usually provided in cups or other vessels and its action is based on the following principle: Product is removed with the fingers. The wax is distributed on the surface of the hand and then melted or at least considerably softened by the heat of the hand. It is possible to work the otherwise too hard wax into the hair because of this softening or melting. The wax is worked into the hair in a softened or more or less liquid state. Then it cools and again reaches its original consistency. It hardens and the hairdo obtained has stability and hold and frequently a slightly wet look. The limits of the product performance of conventional styling wax products are established by this action principle. So that the wax may be worked into the hair to a sufficient extent, it must not be too hard to be removed with the hand, and the melting or softening point must be near the body temperature. On the other hand, only moderate product performance is attained regarding hair conditioning and hold and volume of the hairdo. In addition, the load on the hair is comparatively high. Of course an improved fixing and improved hold may be obtained with a harder wax composition, however the harder the wax, the harder is the product mass and the more difficult it is to process it and work it in the hair.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a hair wax product, which improves the hold of the hairstyle and conditions the hair. At the same time the product mass should be easily and satisfactorily processed and worked in the hair.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a hair wax product that is not removed from its cup or other container with the fingers, which can lead to impurities in the residual product remaining in the cup, and, which avoids contamination of the product mass.
It has now been found that these requirements were fulfilled by a wax product for treatment or preparation of a hairdo of a person, which contains a composition comprising a wax or wax-like substance, non-volatile hydrophobic oil that is a liquid at room temperature and an easily volatilized hydrophobic substance that is a gas or liquid at room temperature. The wax product according to the invention can either be a cup product with a waxy or wax-like consistency or it can be a non-aerosol spray product from which a spray or foam is generated from the wax-containing composition. This latter composition is preferably a liquid and contains a comparatively high proportion of especially easily volatilized substances, such as pentane. The hair wax product according to the invention can also be an aerosol spray product. The wax material is preferably dissolved or suspended in a liquid hydrophobic propellant gas in the case of the aerosol spray product.
By using easily volatilized substances, such as pentane, isododecane or others, a soft easily processed and easily worked-into-the-hair wax can be obtained, which hardens on the hair by evaporation of the easily volatilized ingredient. The hair wax product according to the invention provides improved conditioning, more volume and lesser load on the treated hair in comparison to the conventional hair wax. Tough wax-like compositions (cup or pan waxes) to sprayable liquid compositions (spray waxes) are obtained by variation of the type and amount of the easily volatilized substances in the composition according to the invention. Waxes having especially large surface areas (wax snows) can be made by using gaseous substances (propellant gases, such as propane, butane, and the like). These wax snows are easily processed and gently worked into the hair in spite of the stronger fixing effect.
The hair wax product according to the invention for treatment or preparation of a human hairstyle comprises a waxy-like composition comprising
(A) at least one wax or wax-like substance;
(B) at least one non-volatile hydrophobic oil that is liquid at room temperature; and
(C) at least one easily volatilized, hydrophobic substance that is liquid or gaseous at room temperature.
The term xe2x80x9croom temperaturexe2x80x9d, as usual, means a temperature of 20xc2x0 C., or about 20xc2x0 C.
The xe2x80x9cwax-like, waxy or wax-form substancesxe2x80x9d are those which fall under the definition of xe2x80x9cwaxxe2x80x9d in Ullmanns"" Encyclopedia for Industrial Chemistry, 4th Edition, Volume 24, page 3. According to this definition these substances are plastic at 20xc2x0 C., solid to brittle, gross to fine crystalline, transparent to opaque, but not glassy, melting over 40xc2x0 C. without decomposition. They have a comparatively low viscosity above their melting point, have a consistency and solubility that is comparatively temperature dependent and are polishable with a gentle pressure.
In the hair wax product according to the invention that is provided in a cup or pan the wax-like or waxy composition has a needle penetration number (measurement unit, 0.1 mm, test weight 100 g, test duration 5 c, test temperature of 25xc2x0 C., according to DIN 51 579) of greater than or equal to 10, preferably 20. The wax or wax-like substances (A) are preferably contained in the composition in an amount of from 20 to 60 percent by weight, especially preferably from 30 to 50 percent by weight. The liquid hydrophobic oil (B) is preferably contained in an amount of from 10 to 35 percent by weight, especially preferably from 15 to 30 percent by weight. The easily volatilized, hydrophobic substance (C) that is liquid or gaseous at room temperature is preferably contained in an amount of from 10 to 35 percent by weight, especially preferably from 15 to 30 percent by weight. A portion of the non-volatile oils is replaced by the easily-volatilized hydrophobic materials in comparison to the conventional hair wax products. The ratio of non-volatile oils (B) to easily-volatilized substances (C) amounts preferably to from 1:2 to 2:1, especially preferably from 1:1 to 1:1.5. The term xe2x80x9ceasily-volatilized substancexe2x80x9d means a substance, which evaporates when applied to the hair. The boiling points of these substances are typically around 250xc2x0 C. and thereunder.
The easily-volatilized hydrocarbon substance (C) for the hair wax product preferably is liquid at room temperature and has a boiling point in a range from 30 to 250xc2x0 C., especially preferably from 60 to 220xc2x0 C. Liquid hydrocarbons, liquid cyclic or linear silicones (dimethylpolysiloxanes), or mixtures of the foregoing substances, are suitable, for example. Suitable hydrocarbons include paraffins or isoparaffins with 5 to 14 carbon atoms, especially preferably with 8 to 12 carbon atoms, especially dodecanes or isododecane. Suitable liquid, easily volatilized silicones include cyclic dimethylsiloxanes with 3 to 8, preferably 4 to 6, silicon atoms, especially cyclotetradimethylsiloxane, cyclopentadimethylsiloxane or cyclohexadimethylsiloxanes. Dimethylsiloxane/methylalkylsiloxane cyclocopolymers, for example, silicone FZ 3109 of Union Carbide, which is a dimethylsiloxane/methyloctylsiloxane cyclocopolymer. Suitable volatile linear silicones have 2 to 9 silicon atoms. Alkyltrisiloxanes, such as hexylheptamethyltrisiloxane or octylheptamethyltrisiloxane, are especially suitable.
A non-aerosol spray wax product is also part of the subject matter according to the invention. The non-aerosol spray wax article consists of a container with a mechanical pumping device and a spray head or foam head, which contains a sprayable or foamable composition that is a liquid at room temperature. The sprayable or foamable composition comprises
(A) at least one wax or wax-like substance;
(B) at least one non-volatile, hydrophobic oil, which is liquid at room temperature; and
(C) at least one easily-volatilized, hydrophobic substance that is liquid or gaseous at room temperature.
When the hair wax product according to the invention is a non-aerosol spray wax product, the wax-containing composition preferably has a liquid, sprayable or foamable consistency at room temperature of 20xc2x0 C. The waxy or wax-like substance (A) is preferably contained in the non-aerosol spray wax product in an amount of from 10 to 30 percent by weight, especially preferably from 15 to 25 percent by weight. The liquid hydrophobic oil (B) is preferably present in an amount of from 10 to 30 percent by weight, especially preferably from 15 to 25 percent by weight. The easily-volatilized hydrophobic material (C) is present in an amount of preferably from 25 to 80 percent by weight, especially preferably 30 to 70 percent by weight. A part of the non-volatile oils are replaced by easily volatilized hydrophobic substances in comparison to the conventional hair wax products.
The easily volatilized hydrophobic substance (C) is preferably liquid at room temperature and has a boiling point in the range of 30 to 100xc2x0 C., preferably 35 to 70xc2x0 C., when it is used in the non-aerosol spray wax product. Liquid hydrocarbons, liquid cyclic or linear silicones (dimethylpolysiloxanes), or mixtures of the foregoing materials, are suitable. Linear or branched alkanes with 5 to 7 carbon atoms are especially suitable hydrocarbons. Pentane is particularly preferred. Hexamethyldisiloxane is especially preferred as a liquid easily-volatilized silicone.
The container for the non-aerosol spray wax product according to the invention can be made from any known material suitable for non-aerosol spray or foam products, in so far as the material is sufficiently pressure-resistant to slight increases in pressure due to the easily-volatilized hydrophobic material (C) and provides a sufficient barrier to diffusion of the ingredients of the composition contained in the container. Metals, such as aluminum or tin plate, or plastic are suitable materials. Transparent or at least translucent materials are preferred so that the product consistency and/or the amount of product left in the container is visible from the outside of the container. The product container is preferably made from glass or polyethylene terephthalate (PET).
Commercially available pumps, spray heads and foam heads can be used with the container for the non-aerosol spray wax product according to the invention. There are however special requirements for the materials from which the spray pump is made, when pentane is present in the composition contained in the container. The plastic cylinders for the conventional spray pumps for pumped hair sprays, which are made, for example, from polypropylene, can swell when in contact with organic solvents, such as pentane. These standard pumps would be damaged in a short time in operation when used for a composition containing pentane. A spray pump, which is made from a material that is resistant to swelling in the presence of pentane, is thus preferable. This sort of material is, for example, polyoxymethylene (POM). One spray pump suitable according to the invention is, for example, the Seaquist-Perfect PZ1/100 HVT fine spray pump.
An aeration opening is not required in contrast to the conventional spray pumps, since the space arising on dispensing the product is filled by the evaporating easily volatilized organic solvent ingredient and air does not need to be conducted into the container. Even when the presence of an air opening because of the only very slight loss of the easily volatilized substances is acceptable, a pump without air opening is preferred.
An aerosol spray wax product is also part of the subject matter according to the invention. This aerosol spray wax product comprises a pressure resistant container with a spray head or a foam head and a sprayable or foamable composition contained in the pressure resistant container. This sprayable or foamable composition comprises
(A) at least one wax or wax-like substance;
(B) at least one non-volatile, hydrophobic oil, which is a liquid at room temperature; and
(C) at least one hydrophobic liquified propellant.
Classical hair waxes are soluble or at least can be suspended in organic solvents. These solvents include easily volatilized alkanes, such as pentane and its isomers, which are liquid at normal pressures and at room temperature, as well as liquifiable propellant gases used in the aerosol, such as propane, butane and its isomers. If a hair wax composition is dissolved or suspended together with one of these propellant gases and filled in an aerosol container, it may be sprayed either as a fine spray or as spray foam like wax snow. A dense wax snow (frozen wax) is produced, when one uses a foam head instead of a spray head. The dense wax snow arises by heat loss due to evaporation of the propellant gas. The foam-like or flake-like consistency with the larger wax surface area permits very easy distribution on the hands and in the hair.
When the hair wax product according to the invention is an aerosol spray product according to the invention, the waxy composition has a preferably liquid sprayable or foamable consistency at room temperature (20xc2x0 C.). The wax or wax-like substance (A) is preferably contained in the aerosol spray product according to the invention in an amount of from 5 to 30 percent by weight, especially preferably from 10 to 20 percent by weight. The liquid hydrophobic oil (B) is preferably contained in an amount of from 5 to 30 percent by weight, especially preferably from 10 to 20 percent by weight. The volatile hydrophobic substance (C) is present in an amount of preferably from 35 to 80 percent by weight, especially preferably 45 to 75 percent by weight. The non-volatile oils are partially replaced by easily volatilized, gaseous hydrophobic substances in contrast to the commercial hair wax products.
The easily volatilized hydrophobic substance (C) in the aerosol spray wax product according to the invention is preferably a liquid propellant gas, i.e. it is gaseous at room temperature under normal pressure conditions and liquifiable under pressure at room temperature. Suitable propellant gases include propane, n-butane, isobutane and fluorinated hydrocarbons, such as 1,1-difluoroethanes or 1,1,1,2-tetrafluoroethane or dimethyl ether. These propellant gases can be used alone or in a mixture, e.g. a mixture of propane and/or butane and dimethyl ether. A mixture of dimethyl ether and propane and/or butane is especially preferred. In addition to the propellant gas the easily volatilized hydrophobic substance (C) also includes a material that is liquid at room temperature which has a boiling point of from 30 to 100xc2x0 C., preferably from 35 to 70xc2x0 C. Liquid hydrocarbons, liquid cyclic or linear silicones (dimethylpolysiloxanes), or mixture of the foregoing materials, are especially suitable as the liquid hydrocarbons. Suitable hydrocarbons includes linear or branched alkanes with 5 to 7 carbon atoms, especially pentane. For example, hexamethyldisiloxane is especially suitable as a liquid easily volatilized silicone.
The pressure-tight aerosol container for the aerosol spray wax product according to the invention can be made from known materials for aerosol spray or foam products. Suitable materials include metals, such as aluminum or tin plate. Commercial spray heads and foam heads can be used for the aerosol containers for the aerosol spray wax product according to the invention.
Chiefly known waxes according to the state of the art can be used as the wax or wax-like substance (A) in the composition according to the invention. These waxes include animal, vegetable, mineral and synthetic waxes, solid paraffins, petrolatum (Vaseline(copyright)), ozocerite, montan wax, Fischer-Topsch waxes, polyolefin waxes, such as polybutene, bees wax, wool wax and its derivatives, such as wool wax alcohols, candela wax, caranuba wax, japan wax, hardened fats, fatty acid esters and fatty acid glycerides with solidification points above 40xc2x0 C., polyethylene waxes and silicone waxes. The waxes or wax-like substances have a solidification point above 40xc2x0 C., preferably above 55xc2x0 C. The needle penetration number (0.1 mm, 100 g, 5 s, 25xc2x0 C.; according to DIN 51 579) is preferably in a range of 2 to 70, especially from 3 to 40. Preferably at least one wax is present in the composition of the invention, which has a needle penetration point which is less than 40, especially preferably less than 20. Caranuba wax and ceresine wax with a needle penetration point of less than 20 or their mixture is especially preferred.
The non-volatile hydrophobic oil (B) has a melting point under 25xc2x0 C. and a boiling point over 250xc2x0 C., preferably over 300xc2x0 C. Generally oils known to those skilled in the art can be used as the non-volatile hydrophobic oil (B) according to the invention. These oils include vegetable oils, animal oils, mineral oils, silicone oils or their mixtures. Suitable silicone oils include polydimethylsiloxanes, phenylated silicones, polyphenylmethylsiloxanes, phenyltrimethicones, poly(C1- to C20-)alkylsiloxanes and alkylmethylsiloxanes. Furthermore the following compounds are also suitable: hydrocarbon oils, such as paraffin oils, isoparaffin oils, squalane, oils from fatty acids and polyoles, especially triglycerides. Suitable vegetable oils include e.g. sunflower seed oils, coconut oil, castor oil, lanolin oils, jojoba oil, corn oil and soy oil. Hydrocarbon oils, especially mineral oils (paraffinum liquidum), are especially preferred.
Preferred embodiments of the hair wax product of the invention include at least one emulsifier, in order to improve the washability of the composition from the hair. The emulsifiers are preferably contained in an amount of from 0.5 to 20 percent by weight, especially preferably from 3 to 15 percent by weight. Preferred emulsifiers are selected from the group of non-ionic surfactants. Suitable non-ionic surfactants include, e.g.,
addition products of 2 to 30 mol ethylene oxide with fatty alcohols having 8 to 22 carbon atoms; addition products of 2 to 30 mol ethylene oxide with fatty acids containing 12 to 22 carbon atoms; addition products of 2 to 30 mol ethylene oxide with alkylphenols containing 8 to 15 carbon atoms in the alkyl groups; addition products of 1 to 5 mol propylene oxide with fatty alcohols having 8 to 22 carbon atoms; addition products of 1 to 5 mol of propylene oxide with fatty acids containing 12 to 22 carbon atoms; addition products of 1 to 5 mol propylene oxide with alkylphenols containing 8 to 15 carbon atoms in the alkyl groups;
fatty acid mono- and diesters having 12 to 22 carbon atoms of addition products of 1 to 30 mol ethylene oxide with glycerol;
addition products of 5 to 60 mol of ethylene oxide with castor oil; and
monoesters, diesters and triesters of phosphoric acid and addition products of 2 to 30 mol of ethylene oxide with fatty alcohols having 8 to 22 carbon atoms; or mixtures thereof.
In a particularly preferred embodiment the emulsifiers have a wax-like consistency and a liquifying point over 25xc2x0 C.
The hair wax product according to the invention can also contain standard cosmetic additive ingredients that are suitable for this type of composition in addition to the above-mentioned ingredients.
solvents, such as water or univalent or multivalent C1- to C2-alcohols, especially ethanol, propanol, glycerol or glycols, in an amount of up to 10 percent by weight, preferably from 0.1 to 8 percent by weight.
cosmetic dyestuffs in an amount of up to six percent by weight, preferably from 0.1 to 4 percent by weight, e.g. C.I. Pigment Red 4 (C.I. 12 085), C.I. Pigment Green (C.I. 74 260), and/or C.I. Vat Blue 4 (C.I. 69 800).
Pearlescent pigments in an amount of up 25 percent by weight, preferably 1 to 20 percent by weight, e.g. such as those with a titanium dioxide/mica base.
Perfume and fragrance materials in an amount of up to 2 percent by weight, preferably from 0.01 to 1 percent by weight;
preservative materials in an amount of up to 1 percent by weight, preferably 0.01 to 0.5 percent by weight, especially parahydroxybenzoic acid ester, benzoic acid, salicylic acid, sorbic acid, mandelic acid, polyhexamethylene biguanidine hydrochloride or isothiazoline dertivative compounds;
film-forming polymers, such as polyvinyl pyrrolidone or vinylpyrrolidone/vinyl acetate copolymer in an amount of up to 5 percent by weight, preferably from 0.1 to 4 percent by weight; and
hair care materials, such as betaine, in an amount of up to 5 percent by weight; preferably from 0.01 to 4 percent by weight.
The hair wax product according to the invention can be made by melting the ingredients together and mixing them, without the easily volatilized substance (C). Subsequently the mixture is cooled and the easily volatilized substance (C) is added and mixed shortly before it solidifies. The still flowing mass is filled in the desired container (cup or other container) prior to solidification.
The spray wax product according to the invention can be made by melting the ingredients together and mixing them, without the easily volatilized substance (C). Subsequently the mixture is cooled to room temperature. The mass is then dissolved or suspended in the volatile liquid substance (C). This solution or suspension is filled in the spray container. In the case of a non-aerosol product a spray pump is provided. In the case of an aerosol product the propellant gas is supplied to the container. The aerosol container is then either provided with a spray head for producing a wax spray or with a foam head for producing a wax snow.
The following examples should illustrate the subject matter of the invention in more detail.